Fanfiction:Colossaldude135/Shielder x Helen Nifol, Part 1
What was supposed to be a run to the market, turns into a great adventure for courage, trust, and love. Shielder x Helen Nifol (Credit to Fyzu for her character.) It was a beautiful day down in the grasslands, the wind was breezy as the sun shines brightly. As down in a large and empty coliseum, a gladiator wakes up and prepares for a trip to the farmer's market. His name was Shielder, he wears a brown chestplate with white leggings, along with his bronze battle helmet forged by his village blacksmith. "Gghhh, I'm getting too old for this job..." He muttered to himself, before grabbing his Spartan shield that his father gave him- also giving him his name. He steps outside and takes a breath of fresh air. "Gotta admit though, Crusher and his Outsider friend did a huge job in defending my place from those Redcliffs." He placed the shield on his back and headed to the market. After he finished shopping he said to himself on the way back. "God, even if Redcliff are the good guys, it kills to see them attack me because of something my father did." Shielder was beginning to question what everyone's going to think of him. Will he be forever targeted because of his family's actions? He doesn't like to take risks like that, so he hides in his coliseum all the time. Suddenly his train of thought was derailed when off in the distance he could see a strange portal in the sky. "What the hell?" He thought, until he saw a strange hooded figure fall out of it. "Wait, is that a person?!" He rushed over to see what happened. On the ground laid a strange girl with a blue hood and robes, and a blindfold on her face. "Oh man, it IS a person!" He exclaimed, dropping his purchased goods and running towards her. "Mmmmmhh..." She muttered, before quickly waking up as Shielder got to her. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, before she smacked him in the face and shoved him away. "S-Stay back, I don't have time to deal with you-!" She said in a distressed tone, but Shielder gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about? I just want to help." He says, pulling out his shield and placing it on the ground to show he's not hostile. "I-I don't need your help! I'm fine." The girl replies in a defensive tone, charging up a strange yellow ball of light. Shielder panicked and grabbed his shield. "MISS, PLEASE! I'M NOT HERE TO HARM YOU IN ANY WAYS POSSIBLE! I SWEAR IT!" He begged. "Well, swear on this!" She shouted, before shooting a magic missile at him. He held up his shield and deflected the attack, sending it off in a random direction. "........" The girl stood there silent, staring at Shielder through her blindfold. "Look... I was just on my way home from the market, until I saw you fall out of a portal in the sky... And I just wanted to make sure you were all right..." He says in a calm tone, blushing a little. The girl took a firm look at him. "Ugh... I've made a fool of myself." She said to herself, before plopping down on the ground. "..?" Shielder thought, looking at her. "I apologize for my harsh actions, I hope you can forgive me." She says to him, frowning a little. "Eh, don't worry, I have trust issues with meeting new people myself." He says, putting his shield back onto his back and walking up to her. She scooted away a little in reaction to his approach. "Woah woah woah! I don't wanna hurt you!" He says to her. "H-How should I trust you..?" She asks. "Well... Would you trust me if I gave you a proper introduction?" He requests. "I suppose, not like I have anything better to-" She stopped as she realized something. "Except I DO have something better to do... Return to my home!" She jumped up and looked up to the sky, only to find the portal disappeared. "Y-You wanna go home? Where are you from?" He asked, looking up to the sky as well. "I-It's a little hard to explain for you... Humans, right?" She replied. "Technically we're what we call 'Robloxians.'" Shielder says back to her, but she smirked at him. "Yeah... Look I don't wanna bore you with information on my home world, so I'll just go ahead and leave." She says, turning to leave, but Shielder stopped her. "W-Wait! I wanna help you!" He says without a thought, and the girl slowly turned back to him. "You... Want to help me?" She asks, staring at him in a confused look. "Y-Yeah. My name's Shielder, I'm a gladiator serving his rights to help those that are precious to me." He says, placing a hand on his heart, as if he was about to pledge to the American Flag. "'Precious to you'? Are you saying you have a 'Thing' for me?" She asks in a concerned tone. "N-N-No! I don't mean-" Shielder failed to finish his sentence as his face went a deep red. "Heh... Just kidding, I suppose I can let you come with me. For now..." She says, turning back around and beginning to walk. Shielder catches up to her as they walk through the grasslands. "So... Who are you?" He asks, looking at her. "My name's Helen, usually people look at me as some sort of outcast due to my frightening visage and particular flavor of mana use." She replies, looking at her hands, thinking back to when she attacked Shielder. "Frightening visage? Nonsense! Your visage is amazing! ... Except I don't know what a visage is." He says, only to get a sigh of disappointment from her. "You wouldn't understand, even if I explained it." She says, pointing to her blindfold. "So that's why you wear that? Because everyone's scared of your... 'Visage'?" Shielder asks, and Helen shook her head in disappointment. "Again, you wouldn't understand... Unless I'm forced to-" She stopped. "... Nevermind, just don't... Push me to a certain limit." He frowned in confusion. "That's ridiculous, how could I do that?" He asks, leaning in to look at her blindfold. "L-Like you would know, our people have a different way of... Sociality." Helen says trying to make up an excuse. "Oh, whatever..." He says, before the two continued the rest of their walk in silence, but to Shielder he thought Helen blushed a little when he rejected the truth about her outcast. But that was to himself, who knows? And so, Shielder embarks on an adventure to return Helen to her home world... If he can survive. To be continued... Click here for Part 2! Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanstuffs